Disownment
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: syaoran is disowned by his family, just to be with sakura. SS
1. Default Chapter

C1 10

Disownment

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp dose so don't sue me.

"I'm innocent don't lock me up I said 'I DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura' Help I'm being chased by the police."

"Come back here!"

**Kawaii Bell being chased by the police**

"Now on with the chapter! And HELP!!!"

Chapter one: Return to Tomeda Japan

Sakura was sitting on a couch in her apartment. Her apartment was big with only one room. She had the apartment specially made for her. Sakura turned on the TV set was watching the news; she Sakura was a 18 year old living alone in an apartment that her father had gotten her. She was filthy rich she could have anything and still she was unhappy, her love Syaoran Li was in china while she was in Tomeda Japan. Her guardian Kero the beast of the seal was living with her best friend Tomoyo Daidoji. And the other guardian Yue was in England with Yukito her brother's best friend. So she was alone. Sakura went back to watching the news when it popped up 'A member of the LI clan of china has been disowned.' She paid close attention to this.

"Xiao Lang Li of the Li clan has been disowned today after refusing to marry his fiancée Rose Saotome of the Saotome clan. Right now we don't have a picture of Xiao Lang because the Li clan is refusing to let us have a picture no one of the news casters know how he looks or anything."

The news reporter said. Sakura got up and looked outside. She looked up into the starry night and she let out her aura. She the card mistress had kept her aura hidden ever since that day she let her love go to china.

"I miss you Syaoran Li. I hope you come back to me."

Sakura said as a shooting star went by. Sakura went to her room and opened a drawer and took out a book with 'Sakura' written on it. She opened it with a key necklace she had around her neck. The book glowed and cards flew out.

"Mistress Sakura."

The cards greeted.

"Hello cards."

Sakura said as she waved her hand and the cards flew to her hand and stacked themselves in order on her hand. She looked at them and began to cry. She put them back into her book after a bit and she locked them away and went to sleep.

Midnight

Sakura heard a thump on her balcony and she got up and put a robe on her nightdress she had on. The nightdress was long and hugged her curves on her form it had two straps holding it together. She walked out of her room with her cards and staff. She took a few steps and she saw Syaoran standing on her balcony.

"Syaoran!"

Sakura said running to him and dropping her cards and staff as she hugged him.

"Sakura, how I missed you."

Syaoran said hugging Sakura back.

"How'd you find me?"

"Well you let you aura out earlier right?"

"Yes I did."

"Well I pinpointed your aura to the apartment on the fiftieth floor. What's with the big idea of having your apartment on the fiftieth floor?!"

"Sorry Syaoran, I don't have visitors at the middle of the night."

"Sorry for coming at this time I just got here. So I couldn't go to a hotel because they're looking for me."

"Why are there people looking for you?"  
"Have you seen the news on Xiao Lang Li?"

"Yes I saw it this afternoon."

"Well I am Xiao Lang Li."

"How is that possible?"  
"Well you see Xiao Lang is my Chinese given name. And I didn't want to marry Rose Saotome, cause I don't love her I love you Sakura."

"You did this for me?"

"Yes."

Syaoran said dipping his head and taking Sakura's lips in a sweet kiss. He broke the sweet kiss and he hid his powerful aura and Sakura did the same with her aura.

"Come on, let's go to sleep."

Sakura said taking Syaoran's hand and walking towards her room. On the way she stopped and waved her hand and her cards and staff floated upwards and floated after her and Syaoran. She opened her door and led him inside.

"Sorry Syaoran I only have one room so we're sharing."

Sakura said taking her cards out of the air and taking create out.

"Syaoran did you bring any clothes or anything?"  
"I only brought money for some food for about three weeks that's all I brought."

"I see, well create, could you make some Pj's for Syaoran?"

"Yes mistress, Syaoran what do you want?"  
"A loose pair of pants and button down night shirt."

"Yes."

Create said as the card made what Syaoran wanted.

"Thank you create."

"Your welcome."  
Create said going back into the card.

Sakura got into bed and Syaoran followed. Sakura's bed was a king sized and it was bigger than normal. Sakura went to Syaoran's side and hugged him from behind. Syaoran turned around and hugged Sakura back. She only snuggled into his chest and slept.

Next morning

Sakura and Syaoran woke to the sunshine in the window. Sakura got up and went to her closet and chose a dress. She went to the bathroom and changed into the dress then came back out.

"Sakura you look beautiful."

Syaoran said and made Sakura blush.

"Thank you."

Sakura said going to the dresser and taking out her make up and brush. She began to brush her hair and put it up in a ponytail then she did her make up to match her white summer dress. The dress was simple; it had two straps holding it up and on each strap a small white rose and the bottom flared out a bit not too much it had a cherry blossom pattern on it. She got up and opened the drawer next to her bed. She took out the sakura book and took out create and made Syaoran a pair blue jeans and she made him a green t-shirt. Syaoran took the jeans and the shirt and went into the bathroom and changed then came back out.

"Syaoran how about we have breakfast then I have to go to school."

"What you still have to go to school?"

"Yes my term is not done yet it's only about two weeks tops."

Sakura said walking out the door and into the kitchen and taking out plates, pots, pans, and silver ware and taking some ingredients out of the fridge. She put everything down and began to cook something. After what seemed less than 30 minutes she had food on the table and ready to eat. She sat down and so did Syaoran and they ate the food.

"Syaoran how about you, have you finished school?"

"Yeah actually I even finished collage in China."

"Whaaat? You are ready finished collage."

"Well yeah, you see as the leader of the clan I had to cram everything."

"Oh well I guess I'm not going to collage I don't need to anyways I thinking about taking all my collage courses in a week at least."

"Since when can you do that?"

"Well since you left I kind of got smarter so I really don't need to go to high school I can just go onto collage but I wanted to stay in high school so there fore I'm going to take all my classes in a week."

"Amazing that you can do all that."

Syaoran said staring at Sakura.

"Yeah, oh no look at the time if I don't go I'm going to be late."

Sakura said getting her school bag and running out of the apartment with out shutting the door. Sakura ran to her private elevator and got in and the elevator went down lighting fast and Sakura made a run for it as soon as she got out. She made it on time to school. She sat in her first class.

After School

Sakura walked to her apartment. She got in her private elevator and went up. She got to the door and opened it. She found the whole apartment clean, and Syaoran was on the couch watching TV.

"Welcome home Sakura."

"Hi Syaoran thanks for cleaning my apartment."

"No prob. I was bored. So I cleaned."

Syaoran said watching TV. Sakura went to the fridge and took out some snacks and sat next to Syaoran on the couch. She ate her snacks. After a half an hour Sakura spoke.

"Syaoran let's go to the park I'm bored."

"Okay."

Syaoran said getting up so did Sakura. Sakura went to her room and took a white hat that was on a stand and put it on and then walked back to Syaoran who was standing at the door.

"Ready to go Sakura?"  
"Yes sorry I had to get my hat."

"Since when do you wear a hat like that?"

"I don't know Tomoyo got this dress for me it's one of favorites."

"Oh I see where is Tomoyo?"  
"She's in England with Eriol. They're engaged from what I've heard."

"Ohh that's a new one I haven't heard of."

Syaoran said laughing. And walking out of the apartment and into the elevator.

Sakura made her way to Penguin Park with Syaoran. Sakura sat on a swing and she swung on the swing with Syaoran on the other one.

"Aren't we a little old to be swinging on the swing set?"

"Oh shut up."

Sakura said laughing at Syaoran.

Two weeks went by fast and Sakura graduated from high school. She was happy to graduate.

A week after Sakura's graduation

Sakura was sitting on the couch in the living room when Syaoran got home one day. Syaoran was gone all day. When he came home he had some roses with cherry blossoms. He walked to the couch where Sakura was sitting and he handed her the flowers. Then he kneeled next to her and pulled out a blue velvet colored box and opened it.

"Sakura, I love you so much that I would love to have you next to me for the rest of my life time so I would like to know if you will do the honors of marrying me. So Sakura will you marry me?"

He said to a teary eyed Sakura. Sakura looked at him with a shocked face.

"Yes I will Syaoran."

Sakura said as she lunged her self towards him as they hit the floor. When they got up he slid the ring on her finger. The ring was made out of diamonds and emeralds. They were shaped in the form of a cherry blossom. The cherry blossom was on a gold band.

"Syaoran the ring is beautiful."

"Yes, but you are more beautiful."

Syaoran said to Sakura's comment. Sakura only kissed Syaoran.

A month later

Sakura married Syaoran and graduated collage. Now they live happily together in Sakura's apartment. Sakura is working as a high school history teacher and Syaoran is working as a high school math teacher. But of course Sakura uses her maiden name to work at the high school because they work at the same high school. Sakura is happy with her life as it is now but little dose she knows it's going to change soon.

Sakura was walking in a park with Syaoran when a group of people dressed in black surrounded them. Syaoran stood in front of Sakura as to protect her.

"What do you want mother?"

Syaoran said looking behind the people in black. The woman behind the people made her way through the people in black.

"I want you Xiao Lang to come back with me to china."

The woman said calmly. Mean while Sakura dug out her cards and had her key out but not in staff mode.

"I can't go back. I can't leave."

Syaoran said looking straight into her eyes.

"I am your mother and I can make you, now as a order I order you to come back with me now."

She said watching Syaoran.

"No I can't leave. I told you mother I can not leave Tomeda Japan."

He said to his mother.

"Fine Xiao Lang have it your way."

She said waving her hand.

"Take Xiao Lang by force. We're going home and that is final."

The people began to close in on Syaoran.

"Shield. Shield me and Syaoran."

Sakura whispered, as the key became a staff. The shield stopped the men from touching Syaoran.

"Thanks Sakura."

"No prob."

Sakura said watching Syaoran's mother getting really pissed.

"How dare you interfere with this? You have no right."

"Oh, yes I have a right."

Sakura said watching her.

"What right is that?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and he nodded a yes.

"Well I happen to have married your son so I do have a right to interfere."

Sakura said in a changeling way.

"Xiao Lang is this true, you married her?"

"Yes mother, I did marry her let me introduce you Sakura Kinomoto the mistress of the Sakura cards formally known as the clow cards."  
Syaoran said.

"Sakura this is my mother Yelan Li."

"Hello."

Sakura said bowing in respect.

"My aren't you polite."

"Thank you."

Sakura said.

"Mother, I will go back on two conditions."

Syaoran said.

"What are they?"

"One Sakura comes with me and two she can still be my wife."

"Fine Sakura will come and she will stay with you as your wife."

Yelan said.

"Sakura you can take the shield off now."

Sakura nodded as she turned off the shield. Sakura put all the cards back into her purse.

"Mother, first we need to go to our apartment."

"Yes. You two live in a apartment?"

"Yes mother, we could buy a house maybe even a mansion but we preferred to stay in the apartment."

Syaoran said walking towards the apartment building. They arrived at the apartment complex and Sakura, Syaoran and Yelan got into the elevator and it took them to the top floor. Sakura unlocked the door and walked in followed by Yelan then Syaoran entered.

"Yelan would you like some tea?"

Sakura asked.

"Yes, please."

Yelan said as Sakura placed some water to boil.

"Please sit down on the couch."

Sakura said as she took some suitcases out and then she put her cards to pack every piece of clothes she had and Syaoran's too. The teapot whistled and Sakura began to make tea. She handed Yelan her tea. She took a seat next to Yelan. The cards came to her.

"Mistress we're done."

"Thank you cards."

She said as the cards went back into the book.

"Well we're set."

Sakura said as she got up from the chair. And walking to the door as she placed the teacup on the table then she cast a cleaning spell on the cups.

That's all for the first chapter I hope you review.

Kawaii Bell


	2. chapter two

C2 6

Disownment

By Kawaii Bell

Chapter two return to China with Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. "And tell the police that so they don't chase me!" Kawaii Bell said running away from the police.

"Now on with the second chapter of Disownment " Kawaii Bell said when she was in Paris away from the cops.

On the plane, in the afternoon

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting next to each other. They had been on the plane for a few hours now and they were landing at the airport in Hong Kong China. Sakura had a white summer dress that went down to her knees, her long brown hair was down and tied back loosely with a emerald green ribbon that brought out her emerald green eyes. Right after they got off the plane they boarded a black limo. The limo drove off right after they loaded everything the limo drove to a huge mansion located on a huge chunk of land about a hundred acres. Sakura, Syaoran and Yelan made their way out of the limo and into the mansion. Sakura stood next to Syaoran holding his hand and smiling. Four girls came out of nowhere and hugged Syaoran.

"Let go of me sisters."

Syaoran said in Chinese trying to get rid of them.

"That's enough girls."

A guy said as he came up to Syaoran, who bowed in respect towards him.

"Tell me, Xiao Lang, why did you run away?"

"Sir, I ran away because I didn't want to marry Rose."

Syaoran said slowly and looking down.

"And what is the reason you didn't want to marry Rose?"

"Because I don't love her."

Syaoran said looking him straight in the eyes.

"And who is she Xiao Lang?!"  
The guy said.

"She is Sakura Kinomoto, my…"

"Your what?"  
"Wife."

Syaoran said not even wanting to look into those eyes.

"So you leave then come back married to a nobody. At least Rose had some magical abilities and Sakura has none."

The guy said yelling at Syaoran.

"Elder she dose have magic, actually she's the card mistress the strongest sorcerer around."

Syaoran said in Sakura's defense.

"And if she dose have this magic you claim why can't I feel it?!"

"Umm sir, I'm hiding my aura."

Sakura said softly.

"That's impossible no one can do that."

"Sir I can do that."

Sakura said.

"Then release your aura."

The elder said and Sakura only nodded and released a fraction of her aura. And surprised everyone who didn't know.

"Bravo may be Xiao Lang made the right choice you are stronger than Rose."

"Xiao Lang your back!"

Some girl said running down the stairs and lunging her self at Syaoran. He caught her then let her go.

"Rose control yourself."

Syaoran said walking to Sakura's side.

"Xiao Lang who is she? I've been waiting since you left me at the wedding ceremony for you to come back and marry me."

Rose said going to Sakura and squeezing in the middle and getting a hold of Syaoran.

"Get off Rose, I'm never marring you get that through your thick skull."

Syaoran said getting out of her grip and walking to Sakura.

"Why aren't you marrying me? I'm your fiancée."

"I can't marry you. I married Sakura here."

"So you took my fiancée away from me!"

Rose said aiming a punch at Sakura who blocked the punch with one hand. Then Rose sent out an angry blast of raw energy at Sakura who put her shield up. Rose was surprised at Sakura that she had martial arts skills and magic. Rose let out her aura out to it's fullest which surpassed Sakura's current aura.

"Xiao Lang are you sure you made the right choice in marrying the strongest?"  
"Yep Sakura is stronger than that."

Syaoran said looking at Sakura.

"Rose I never took your fiancée. He loved me, not you so give it up or I'll have to hurt you."

"No I won't give up I'm stronger than you. And I will have Xiao Lang."

"In your dreams Rose."

Sakura said blocking a punch she sent, Sakura had put down her shield and she was in a hand to hand combat with Rose. Sakura was getting pissed off so she decided to finish the fight with a big punch in the stomach and a kick in her side and she fell down to the ground. Rose was still awake she wasn't knocked out then Sakura on purpose released more off her aura surpassing Rose's.

"Now Rose listen to me, I am stronger than you and I can easily defeat you so give it up or you will suffer. Now I would love to be your friend instead of your enemy so what do you say truce?"

"Truce."

Rose said handing out her hand and Sakura took it and shook it. Then she muttered a healing spell and help Rose up.

"Thank you for healing me, after I did that."

"No prob."

Sakura said smiling.

"Now that's the Sakura I know."

Syaoran said laughing.

"Wow impressive, Rose is one of the toughest fighters in her clan and you Sakura beat her with no sweat."

The elder said.

"You did make the right choice Xiao Lang in marrying her."  
"Thank you elder."

Syaoran said bowing.

"Now Xiao Lang show Sakura around the house."

"Yes sir."

Syaoran said leading Sakura away from the crowd and to his room.

"Sakura this is my room."

"Wow it's so big."

"Get used to it, it's our room now on."

Syaoran said kissing Sakura and leading her to the bed and closing the door and locking it with magic as he kept kissing Sakura. He started at her mouth then made his way down her body and undressing her on the way. Mean while Sakura was undoing his clothes as she enjoyed the pleasure, on her body. They both fell on the bed naked now. Syaoran was on top of Sakura and he was slowly entering her. He slid out and kept going in and out every time faster than the last. Then they both reached their climax and Syaoran spilled himself deep inside of Sakura. He slid out and rolled to the side and kissed Sakura. Then he fell asleep with Sakura. They woke to the sound of knocking on the door. Syaoran woke up.

"What?"

Syaoran said.

"Master Xiao Lang, dinner is ready and it will be served in a few minutes."

"Thanks we'll be down soon."

Syaoran said waking Sakura up and getting up and dressing himself then Sakura got up and dressed then they both went down stairs and sat down at the dinning table.

"Lets begin."

The eldest elder said. As several maids came in and served the food.

After dinner

Sakura and Syaoran made their way back up stairs to their room. When Sakura got in there she went and started a bath she poured bubble bath into the hot water she got undress and slipped into the hot water. A few moments later Syaoran joined her in the bath. He kissed her neck.

"Umm…Syaoran."

Sakura said in Japanese.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sakura said leaning back on Syaoran.

A month later

Sakura had just eaten breakfast in the room when she ran into the bathroom and threw up everything she had eaten. She was alone Syaoran was at a meeting with the elders.

Sakura's POV

'What's wrong with me?'

I asked my self as I went to the bathroom again and threw up. I feel sick all of a sudden. My breasts feel all heavy and come to think of it I'm late.

'I think I'm pregnant.'

I thought as I threw up again. Should I tell Syaoran? With that last thought I fainted.

I woke up an hour later. I was so dizzy and I felt sick again and I rushed into the bathroom and threw up.

Well that's all for chapter two I hope you review I want to know what you think.

Kawaii Bell


	3. chapter three

Disownment

By Kawaii Bell

Chapter three Sakura is pregnant

Disclaimer:

"I said that I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura so leave me alone policemen! I already told you that I do not own it!"

"On with the third chapter!"

Sakura's POV

It was dinnertime and I made my way down the stairs to the dinning table Syaoran was there sitting in his place I took my seat next to him and the maids began to serve dinner.

After dinner I went back upstairs and waited for Syaoran to get there I was going to tell him what I found out at the doctors office that afternoon after lunch. No one saw me go to the doctor's office.

Flashback

I was at the doctor's office after some tests and the results had just gotten back.

"Mrs. Li congratulations, you're pregnant."

The doctor said cheerfully.

"Thank you doctor."

I said leaving as soon as I paid him.

End of flashback

I lay down on the bed waiting then Syaoran showed up.

"Syaoran, I have something to say."

"What is it dear?"

"Umm Syaoran I'm pregnant."

Sakura said as a 'what!' expression came on Syaoran's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I went to the doctors a few hours ago."

Sakura said getting up from the bed.

"Dose any one know?"

"No of course not I had to tell the father first before any one."

Sakura said hugging him.

"I'm so happy Syaoran."

Sakura said.

"I am too Sakura, I am too."

Syaoran said as they both laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

They woke in the morning.

"Syaoran should we tell anyone?"

"No lets keep it a secret. I don't want anyone fussing over you and believe me my mother won't let you do anything and I've seen it happen before with my sisters."

"Okay but any ways I will take good care of myself so don't worry."

"I won't I know that you'll take care."

Syaoran said kissing Sakura. She wrapped her hands around his neck playing with his hair. When the door was being knocked on.

"Yes?"

Syaoran said kind of angry.

"Master Xiao Lang, breakfast is about to be served and your mother is requesting the presence of you and your wife."

"Yes we'll be down in a minute."

Syaoran said getting up and disappointing Sakura.

"Come on Sakura get dressed."

"Okay Syaoran."

Sakura said getting up and dressing herself in a pink dress. She did her hair and make up and went down stairs with Syaoran hand in hand. They sat down at the table and ate quietly.

It had been four months now and Sakura's belly was getting a little fatter but no one even noticed how she ate healthy and had a lot of junk food. It was getting obvious but still no one notice, which was a good thing in many ways. Sakura was happy and so was Syaoran they would go out together and buy things, which they would hide with magic. They both went to nightclubs but Sakura was taking it easily. Many men who caught sight of Sakura were amazed at her beauty.

It was a beautiful day. Sakura was in the garden sitting on a patch of grass under a cherry blossom tree. Sakura was five months pregnant but no one knew except for herself and Syaoran she kept her pregnant state secret with the illusion card. Sakura was looking up to the sky and let her illusion down for the time she was in the garden when Syaoran came to her. He sat down next to Sakura and kissed her soft luscious lips.

"Hi Syaoran."

Sakura said in fast Japanese.

"Hi Sakura how are you feeling?"

"Umm great."

Sakura said as Syaoran laid down next to her then gently laid his head on her lap next to her medium sized belly. From the distance Yelan was watching them carefully when she noticed Sakura's belly.

'My son, I'm glad you're happy with the card mistress.'

Yelan thought as she saw them kiss.

"Syaoran."

"Huh?"

"Should we tell some one about me being…"

Sakura began as his mouth cut her off with a very passionate kiss.

"Sakura dear we already talked about this."

"Yes I know but…"

"No buts dear just relax and enjoy yourself."

Sakura nodded as she kissed him again.

Sakura was lying down on her bed when Yelan knocked on the door.

"Come in, Yelan."

Sakura said as she sensed her aura. Yelan walked in.

"Sakura take the illusion off. I already know."

Yelan said as Sakura took off the illusion's effect off.

"How?"

"How do I know, that's your question right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well I saw you and my son today out in the garden and you didn't have the illusion's effect. So I noticed your stomach and I immediately knew. You're pregnant. So how long?"

"Five months almost six."

Sakura said.

"That long?"

Yelan asked.

"Yes. I didn't use illusion until my stomach got bigger."

Sakura said truthfully looking at Yelan.

"And when were you and Xiao Lang planning to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know I was going to let Syaoran decide, oh I mean Xiao Lang. Sorry."

"Knowing Xiao Lang he probably would of hid it for more time if possible."

Yelan said as Sakura looked at her.

"You know what Sakura lets keep this a secret for more time. And don't tell Xiao Lang that I know."

"As you wish Yelan and don't worry about me."

"I wont because if you kept this hidden for so long and took care of yourself this long I trust you to take care of yourself and the baby."

"Thanks Yelan. I will take care of my self."

Sakura said as Yelan left Sakura to rest.

That night Sakura went down stairs for dinner Syaoran accompanying her. They sat down at the table and ate the dinner that was prepared. After wards they went to sleep in their bedroom. Sakura woke up in the middle of the night and threw up then went back to sleep.

That's all for chapter three please review and tell me what you think.

Kawaii Bell


	4. chapter four

Disownment

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura for the a thousandth time. Clamp owns it.

Chapter four: Sakura's baby is born.

A beautiful woman was sitting in the beautiful garden accompanied by her handsome husband.

"Syaoran when are we going to say something about the baby?"

"Sakura dear we've talked about this."

"I know that but I'm seven months pregnant and in two months I will give birth."

"Alright we'll tell them tonight are you happy?"

Syaoran said sort of annoyed.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. But we have to do this or we can go away then come back."

Sakura said leaning on him. She looked at his amber eyes.

"Syaoran I love you and I didn't mean to make you annoyed it's just that."

"No, it's not your fault it's that… all this work I have to do has put a strain on me that I need a break. And it sounds like I'm taking it out on you and…"

Syaoran said but soon Sakura covered his mouth with hers in a kiss.

"Its okay Syaoran lets go to our room and I give you a massage and maybe you'll feel better."

"Yes let's go."

Syaoran said walking with Sakura to their room.

In Sakura's and Syaoran's room

Sakura took Syaoran's shirt off and they sat on the bed. Sakura took some of her lotion that smells like cherry blossoms. She rubbed it on his back and began to massage his back and mussels. Sakura rubbed them softly and carefully.

"After this you're giving me one."

Sakura said softly in his ear as she leaned down and whispered it.

"You got it Saku. "

Syaoran said relaxing. After a while Sakura got up and sat in front of Syaoran and gave him the lotion as she took off the illusion charm, her shirt and her bra.

"Your turn Syaoran honey."

Sakura said as Syaoran began to massage her back.

"Hmm you give a nice massage Syaoran."

Sakura said as he finished. She leaned back onto Syaoran's chest. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and her stomach.

"I can't wait to have our baby in my hands. Can you Syaoran?"

"No I can't Sakura."

Syaoran said kissing Sakura's head. Sakura fell asleep in his arms. Syaoran lent back on the pillows he made appear with magic. He also fell asleep. But before that he zapped Sakura's shirt back on.

While they slept Yelan walked in quietly and saw them fast asleep in each other's arms and smiled to her self.

It was dinnertime and Sakura and Syaoran was sitting down at the table. When Syaoran spoke.

"I have an announcement." Syaoran said as every one looked at him then he said it.

"Sakura is seven months pregnant."

"But how?"

"Illusion." Sakura said taking the effect off. And every one saw Sakura's belly.

"Who knew about this?" an elder said.

"I did and those two of course." Yelan said.

"Mother you knew but when?" Syaoran said surprised.

"When Sakura was five months pregnant I found out." Yelan said.

"I'm glad that's over." Sakura said as she sat on the bed.

"Yes, but now I'm so tired can you give me one of your massages?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course Syaoran I know you're tired but on one condition you give me one."

"Okay you got yourself a deal." Syaoran said as Sakura massaged his back after making his top disappear. Then the switched and he gave her a nice massage.

Two months later

Sakura got back from the hospital with two babies in her hands. She had been in the hospital for two weeks and she finally returned. Rose made her way over to her to see her twins.

"Awww Sakura they are so cute."

"Yep, so Rose when are you getting married to Xiao Ren?"

"Tomorrow and I wanted you to be my maid of honor."

"Well of course. I would love to." Sakura said smiling.

Xiao Ren and Rose walked down the isle hand in hand, smiling.

Sakura watched her twins play together they were now four years old. Two more little twins came over to them and began to play with them.

"Awww our kids get along so well."

"Yep, they are so adorable what do you think Rose?"  
"Yes they are just so adorable." Rose said as Syaoran and Xiao Ren walked up to them and grabbed them from behind.

"Hoeee."

"I missed that 'hoeee' from you Saku."

"Oh did you?" Sakura said as Syaoran rested his head on her shoulder.

Their two children came up to them.

"Mommy and daddy." They said together as Sakura picked up the little boy and Syaoran the little girl.

Rose and Xiao Ren also picked up their twins as they giggled.

The End.

That's all of this story be sure to check out my other stories thanks to all who reviewed or just read this story but didn't leave a review.

Kawaii Bell


End file.
